Hatchling
by Potikanda
Summary: Kurt's never had a pet before, and now has to take care of a being that is totally unique! This story tells the trials and tribulations of one Kurt Hummel, trying to raise something not quite of this world.
1. Newborn

**I've always loved the idea of having a pet which is completely unique. Since dragons, unicorns, and other mythical creatures don't exist in our world, I decided to allow our resident scientists the opportunity to create one for me. This is the story of how the Windsor boys cope, when a dragon is tossed into the chaos that is Windsor house. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own Dalton, and I most certainly don't own a dragon! Wouldn't it be nice if I did? XD**

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Kurt Hummel whispered softly, his grey-green-blue eyes sparkling with wonder and delight. He kept his voice low, so as not to scare the tiny, newly born creature, which had just hatched in front of his wonder-stricken eyes.<p>

"Careful," Drew Mapleton cautioned, raising his hand slightly to wave Kurt away from disturbing the tiny hatchling.

Kurt drew his fingers back, clenching them slightly to stop himself from reaching out and touching the baby.

Satoru Kogo glanced up from where he was looking through the microscope, analysing the DNA of the new creature.

"I still can't believe you got Han to hack a secret government file to get the idea for this thing," Satoru said to Drew softly, trying to keep the scorn from his voice. "And I have no idea how you got me to actually participate in this! This could end up like Godzilla, you know that?" He hissed, waking the sleepy creature.

The tiny thing opened his eyes for the first time. Peering around him, he turned crystal blue eyes toward Kurt, giving a soft chirp of inquiry.

"Hello," Kurt breathed, his eyes taking in every single aspect of the magnificent being in front of him. Disregarding the glares given to him by the other two boys in the room, he carefully stretched one finger out towards the tiny thing, allowing it to sniff him.

He was surprised when the minuscule mouth wrapped itself around his finger, and began chewing softly. Drew came forward with a small handful of raw stir-fry beef strips, handing Kurt a gobbet of meat as the little thing looked on carefully.

Kurt held out the meat, waving it gently under the creature's nose, until, with a quick snatch and a gulp, it was devoured. A soft keening indicated that the tiny thing would like more, thank you.

Kurt's eyes rounded quickly, and he snatched another piece from Drew, offering it with a huge grin as it was also accepted.

After nearly ten minutes this way, the little being was finally satiated, and was perched delicately on Kurt's arm, it's tiny tail wrapped snugly around his forearm. The lids of its eyes closed, its belly bulging with food, and a light, delicate snoring could be heard from it.

"It seems to like you, Kurt," Satoru commented softly. Not whispering, because the tiny beast didn't seem to have an aversion to loud noises, as evidenced when they had accidentally set off the fire alarm. Again.

They had tried getting the tiny creature onto Drew's and Satoru's arms respectively, but it preferred to stay with Kurt.

"Well, that's really nice and all, but what do I do with it when I have classes? I can't very well bring something like this with me, now can I?" Kurt shuddered to think what some of the teachers would have to say, especially Mr Murdoch, who already hated him.

Drew and Satoru exchanged a glance, worry in their eyes.

"Ummm… actually, Kurt," Satoru started.

"We think… well, maybe that it's imprinted itself on you." Drew continued, a concerned look on his face at how Kurt was going to take that bit of news. "Like a duckling. It's like, you were the first thing it saw when it woke up, so you're it's mother," He gave a weak chuckle, smiling fondly.

"It's… _imprinted_ on me?" Kurt hissed, and the small beast on his arm hissed gently as though in agreement. Kurt settled it with a soft stroking to its head, and turned his wild eyes back to Drew and Satoru.

"What do I… I mean, how do I… So you mean to say… I have to _raise it?_" Kurt whimpered at that. He had never had a pet before, no one other than his dad who had to rely on him, and he was just a touch frightened at the magnitude of responsibility that had just been placed on his shoulders.

"We'll help!" Drew hastened to assure Kurt. "We're just not sure if it will let anyone else nearby for the first few days."

"Or weeks," Satoru looked apologetic. "After all, if it really is a new species, which I'm pretty sure it is, we have no idea how long the time frame is for it to remain an infant."

Kurt sighed softly, alternating between sending death glares at Drew and Satoru, and smiling fondly at his new charge.

"I suppose we can handle this, as long as you guys make sure you help me!" Kurt whispered, as he shifted the tiny bundle in his arms. "So what, exactly _is_ this thing, anyway?" He gestured towards the beast lying snugly in his arms.

"Well, the government document wasn't specific, but to us," and here Drew looked at Satoru for confirmation.

"We think it's a dragon!" They smiled in unison, then turned back to working on their individual projects.

"You'll have to take him out of here for a little while, Kurt," Satoru revealed after a couple of minutes. "I'm going to be mixing a few things and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Oh, or you, either," he amended carefully, noticing the angry colouring in Kurt's cheeks.

"Oh?" Kurt asked acerbically. "And where, pray tell, would you like me to take him? Perhaps the common room? How about Warblers Hall? Or maybe, just _maybe_, I should take him outside and parade him around where _everyone _can see him?"

Kurt shook his head in disgust, and looked around the room. All he saw were things that Drew and Satoru were working on, and his own book bag. He sighed gently, and without shifting too much, reached over to his bag and began pulling things out.

After emptying the bag, (thank goodness he only had a couple of books and a soft sweater in there) he pulled the tiny dragon from around his arm, gently placing it on top of the sweater. It let out a small cheep, repositioned itself, and went back to sleep. It was close to something that smelled familiar, and so it was more than content.

Kurt picked up his book bag and slung it carefully over his shoulder. Then he picked up the books he had vacated from his bag, and without so much as a second glance at the two scientists, he walked away towards the room he shared with Reed.

This was going to be one hell of a month.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the room as Reed Van Kamp was trying to dash out, his arms flailing wildly and bumping the bag Kurt had been clutching gently at his side.<p>

"Oof," Kurt muttered, and a soft rustling from inside the bag made his heart flutter wildly: What if the dragon woke up and Reed saw him?

"Why the hurry, Reed?" Kurt muttered softly, his eyes taking in the rumpled appearance of his roommate and friend. It was odd for Kurt to see Reed like this, as Reed was normally just as put together as Kurt was.

"Shane's here!" Reed chirped happily, his face colouring at the way his voice squeaked when he spoke of the boy he cared for. "I wanted to get down to see him before… well, as soon as possible, anyway!" Kurt laughed softly at Reed, who blushed again and looked down, embarrassed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Ummm.. no, that's okay," Kurt was sure if Reed got any redder he'd turn into a tomato. "I'd… well, I'd like to spend some time, that is, alone, with him…" Reed mumbled awkwardly, his hands twisting together as he continued looking at the floor. Kurt smiled kindly, and ushered his friend out the door.

"Well then, I'd suggest you get down there before someone else decides to distract him!" Reed's eyes widened in horror, and he made a mad dash for the door, flinging it open and colliding with Blaine, who was just getting ready to knock.

Reed yelped as he tripped over Blaine, and Blaine let out a distinctive "Oomf," as Reed accidentally plowed into him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Blaine! I have to go!" Reed called as he continued his headlong flight down the hallway.

"Wow! I guess Reed found out Shane's here, huh?" Blaine laughed wryly as he rubbed his hand over his stomach, where Reed had collided with him. Kurt laughed as well, and the rustling from his book bag brought him back to the present.

"What was that?" Blaine looked confused at Kurt, then at the book bag that was currently gyrating and rumpling next to Kurt's side. "What have you got in there?" Blaine made to take the book bag off of Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt restrained him.

"I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Kurt, you should know that pets aren't allowed here," Blaine murmured seriously. "Whatever it is will most likely have to go to a shelter." Then he smiled fondly at Kurt. "So, tell me, what kind of stray did you bring home?"

"Actually," Kurt replied, a little embarrassed. "It's not really a stray. And I think its imprinted itself on me. Like a duckling." Kurt slowly opened the bag, and put his hand inside to gently grasp the creature. Shifting the material around it gently, he extracted it from its container and held it up for Blaine to look at.

Blaine gave a startled yell, and leapt back, his eyes going wide with fear.

The tiny lizard hissed softly, its eyes looking back and forth between a shaking Blaine and a soothing Kurt.

"Blaine, of all the reactions… You scared it!" Kurt muttered, his free hand stroking it's back, trying to calm and soothe it while sending reproachful glances at Blaine.

"_I_.. scared _it?_" Blaine clutched his chest over his heart, his mind racing madly like some whirling dervish. "Its.. what _is it_?" He finally whispered harshly.

"Drew and Satoru created him. At least, I think it's a him… They really aren't sure either. He's unique. The first of his kind," Kurt announced proudly.

"They… _created_ him?" Blaine was flustered, and thought about telling Kurt of his fear of lizards. He decided against it, and was rewarded by a huge grin from Kurt.

"Yeah. Apparently Han hacked into a secret government database, pulled a couple of files, and this was one of them. Drew and Satoru were fascinated, and wondered if they could actually hatch one. So they tried. Several times. But this is the first one who was actually born. The others all died during incubation." Kurt put his hand out to the quivering boy, his hand trying to soothe boy and beast at the same time. "Would you like to hold him? I'm not sure if he'll let you, but we can try," Kurt offered. Blaine shook his head violently.

"No, thanks. I'm good… Besides, if he has imprinted on you, chances are he won't let me near him, let alone touch or hold him." Kurt chalked Blaine's reluctance up to nervousness and dropped the subject.

"Okay. Well, he's going to be with me for a while. I hope you don't mind," Kurt's eyes rounded as he heard the other boys' breath hitch. "We'll still have _us_ time, you know… when he's sleeping and such. After all, dragon or not, he's still a baby, and babies sleep."

"Dragon?" Blaine's voice was abnormally high pitched, his hands coming out in front of him as though to ward off any attack the baby might have started. "They created a _dragon_?" He shook his head as though in disbelief, and turned to the door. "I'm sorry Kurt. I have to… I have to go…" And with that, Blaine exited the room, leaving a very confused Kurt, and a very sleepy dragon, in his wake.

* * *

><p>Evan and Ethan Brightman ran chaotically down the stairway, their voices ringing through the halls of Windsor house as they fought desperately with their Nerf guns. Stopping directly in front of Kurt and Reeds' room, they went silent, as they heard a soft singing coming from behind the closed door.<p>

Glancing at each other with a soft smirk, they prepared to fling open the door, scaring the pants off of Kurt, whom they assumed was practising alone.

As the door swung open, they yelled "Hah!", brandishing their weapons and pointing them at the startled boy on the bed. A flutter of wings sounded, and a hiss of anger made them both take a step back, hands in front of their faces as though they expected an attack from the foot high beast located on Kurt's arm.

"Holy crap," Evan choked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"What _is_ that?" Ethan blurted, his face an identical, comical study of his twin brothers'.

"It's a dragon, at least according to Drew and Satoru, it's imprinted itself on me, and I was _trying_ to get him back to sleep!" Kurt was tired, and when he was tired, he became somewhat testy.

"Oh, so _that's _why you were singing!" Evan chuckled lamely. "And here we thought you were simply practising!"

"We'll help you, if you'll let us," Ethan whispered softly, as the twins slowly snuck towards the bed, keeping their movements slow and unhurried so as not to startle the tiny creature.

They sat together on the bed, less than an arms-length away from the now-dozing dragon, and began to croon softly. It was less singing, and more harmonising, and together the three boys watched in awe as the tiny beast curled up in Kurt's arms, and fell asleep.

"Wow," murmured Ethan, sliding one hand through his blond hair.

"Yeah," Evan replied, his hands shaking with the force of keeping them in his lap, so as to not reach out and stroke the tiny thing.

"It's a handful, that's for sure," Kurt muttered, turning back to his desk to try and finish the homework he had begun just before the dragon had woken up. "It would be so much easier if I had the use of both hands. Unfortunately, he's taken over my writing hand, so I have to try to write using my left!" Kurt commented with a frustrated growl. The twins looked at each other and slowly made their way forward.

"We'll hold him, Alice, if you want us to," Ethan whispered, his voice hushed in pure awe.

"I think we'd like that very much," Evan agreed, his voice as soft and gentle as his brothers'.

Kurt looked over at them tentatively. He really _did_ have to finish his homework, and having the dragon wrapped around him made things so much more difficult than they had to be. That decided him. He'd give it a try.

"All right. Here, Ethan, you take him first," Kurt slowly shifted the bundle in his arms, lifting the baby gently into Ethan's waiting arms. He unwrapped the tail from his arm, and settled it, hoping fervently that the dragon wouldn't wake up.

All three boys sat perfectly still as the baby opened one sleepy eye, looked around at the new boy holding it, let out a huge yawn and slipped the eye closed again in sleep. They released a breath as one as a soft snore escaped the tiny creature, and together they relaxed.

"Thank goodness for that," Kurt sighed softly. "But that means you'll have to stay here until I'm finished my work. And you'll have to be quiet, so as to not wake him up."

Ethan shook his head softly, refusing to utter a single word and risk waking the tiny bundle, which was now clinging to his arms.

Evan reached over, and softly, delicately, stroked a finger over the tiny head. The little lizard moved into the touch, rubbing his scales against Evan's finger contentedly. It yawned again, and snuggled deeper into Ethan's arms, and sighed gently back into sleep.

The two boys continued to stare lovingly at it, while Kurt proceeded to finish his homework.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, seriously, if you want to hang out, you'll have to come to my dorm," Kurt said into the cell phone, which was balanced between his ear and his shoulder, while scratching the back of the nearly two foot long dragon, who was proceeding to crawl up his arm.<p>

It had been nearly two weeks since the dragon had been hatched, and Kurt had had one hell of a time trying to keep it hidden from the teachers and other faculty at Dalton. Most of the students in Windsor had seen it by this time, but not many from the other houses knew it existed. Merril from Hanover had seen it a couple of times, as she had been over in Windsor studying with Wes and David for a final. Bailey Tipton knew about it as well, as he had been walking outside at night, heading back to Stuart, when he caught Kurt and Reed trying to teach the young beast to fly.

"I think he's still a bit too young," Reed had exclaimed, as the creature flapped his wings in a similar manner to what Kurt was showing him.

They still hadn't decided on a name for the poor thing. Wes and David adamantly wanted to call it 'Draco', but Kurt didn't want the Harry Potter reference.

Blaine still wasn't comfortable around it, although he tolerated it for short periods of time, when absolutely necessary.

Funnily enough, it ended up being Blaine who came up with the best name for it.

"What do you mean, you don't want to come hang out if it's going to be here?" Kurt was beginning to become angry, since Blaine really hadn't been there for him for nearly two weeks, and he was sure it was something that he had done wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I refuse to go near Norbert, ever," Blaine blurted over the phone. "It's not that I don't love you, because I do, but I just don't like lizards and that thing is close enough to one to scare the pants off me!"

"Norbert?" Kurt asked incredulously. "And here I was trying to avoid a Harry Potter reference." Kurt sighed softly, wondering what he should do. "Alright. If I get one of the other guys to babysit, will you come over and hang out with me?" Kurt huffed gently, hoping the other would answer affirmatively.

"All right," Blaine answered immediately. "I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?"

Kurt agreed, and hung up the phone. He tried to decide whom to call to babysit, when his door opened and there stood Dwight, in all his Winchester glory. Kurt shook his head softly, not trusting the hunter to take proper care of little Norbert.

"Kurt, can I borrow … um… _it_, for a little while?" Dwight looked embarrassed that he even was asking, but his face told Kurt that he really, _really_ wanted to take care of him. Dwight hadn't spent much time with the dragon, but Kurt figured he would be able to ask the Tweedles, who both knew more than even Kurt did about the care and maintenance of his treasured friend.

"Make sure you keep him hidden at all times," Kurt warned, as he handed Norbert over to Dwight reluctantly. "Keep him away from the kitchen, and for the love of everything you hold sacred, keep him away from Pavarotti!" Kurt yelled, as Dwight shuffled out the door holding onto the little dragon.

"And his name is Norbert!" Kurt shouted one last time, before Dwight disappeared around the corner. Letting out a small sigh of either regret or peace, he wasn't sure which, Kurt turned back to his homework, which had once again been neglected in favour of taking care of Norbert.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine showed up at the door. He looked around the room nervously, and finally began to relax as he noticed Norbert wasn't there.

"Hi," Blaine offered shyly, his smile just slightly short of being completely open and friendly.

"Hi, yourself," Kurt replied, his eyes lighting up at the small amount of nervousness in Blaine's smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Blaine smiled back, a genuine one this time, and he moved over to sit beside the boy on the bed. Wrapping his arms around Kurt, they snuggled for a few minutes, and then Kurt buckled down and they began to work on his homework together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends chapter one of "Hatchling". Up next? What happens when Dwight takes Norbert hunting? And a surprise character shows up, looking for a bit of revenge! Stay tuned, folks!<strong>

**Sorry to everyone who read this earlier, before I put in the proper breaks. It must have been difficult to read! I'll try to remember proper breaks next time! Thanks for reading all!**


	2. The Lizard and the Librarian

**Wow.. I got started on this chapter right away, because it the response from chapter one. Already I have over 60 hits on it! I'm flabbergasted, delighted and completely petrified, all at the same time! You guys blow me away every single time I put anything new up here. I really have no idea what to say, except thank you all so very much. None of this would be possible without your love, and guidance.**

**And now, enough with the mush, onto the story! I don't own Glee, Dalton or a Dragon, except in my own mind!**

* * *

><p>Dwight's arm was getting sore, carrying Norbert on his arm for so long, but he was definitely happy to have the little beast. He had been trying for a couple of days to figure out how to get Kurt to let him "borrow" the minute dragon. He had finally come up with the most direct approach: just to ask him.<p>

It hadn't been as hard as he'd thought. Kurt had pushed the lizard into his arms, almost as soon as he'd walked through the door. Dwight wasn't sure why, but he figured Kurt just needed a break. Most parents needed a rest sometimes.

Normally, he would have yelled something about the supernatural the first time he'd seen Norbert, but honestly, he'd always been a little excited to see rare things. And to have something so utterly unique that he could interact with, made him exceedingly happy.

He didn't even want to exorcise the little beast, even though he thought it might be part demon.

It hadn't acted demonish, though, even if it did eat raw meat. And the fact that it was growing rapidly didn't give him the fear that it probably should have. It was harmless, and Kurt was teaching it manners. It already knew how to ask nicely for a treat, and it washed itself constantly, thanks to Kurt's grooming habits. Like father, like son, Dwight thought wryly.

Norbert looked around at the halls of Windsor, where he was being taken. Dwight followed the corridor, looking around furtively, to avoid any lingering teachers or teacher's aides. As he passed a small alcove, he heard a soft sniffling, and paused in his headlong dash.

There, in the depression in the wall, sat a kid. He looked to be new to Windsor, tiny, barely old enough to go to Dalton. He had his legs pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in his arms. Dwight looked around, trying to find someone, anyone who would be able to take care of this kid.

Not seeing anyone, he let out a breath, sighed softly, and wandered closer to he kid. The closer he got, the more worried he became, as the kid looked much younger than himself, and wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. Dwight started to suspect sorcery, but Norbert took away his element of surprise.

Giving a soft chirp, he fluttered out of Dwight's arms, and perched himself on a bench next to the sobbing boy.

"Oh!" The boy looked up at the sound, his hand jumping to his throat as he took in the sight of the tiny dragon looking up at him, and the dark-haired boy looking down. He hiccuped, his eyes filling with tears again, as he scooted back from the little creature.

"I'm s-sorry," he stuttered softly. "I didn't think anyone was around." Dwight took the opportunity to really look at the boy, and decided he was even younger than he had first assumed. He knelt close to the bench, slowly pulling Norbert back into his arms, but the little dragon wouldn't co-operate. It continued looking at the boy, and crawled forward slowly, eventually climbing into the boy's lap, and snuggling him gently.

"Oh, my," The boy murmured softly, his huge brown eyes looking down and taking in the softness of the warm creature in his lap. Kurt always made sure Norbert had moisturised skin, there were no rough or patchy bits.

"What's your name?" Dwight was convinced this was just a boy, not some evil being that was there to kill everyone, because to his knowledge, dragons didn't associate with demons or other evil beasts.

"James," The other boy replied, his voice so soft Dwight barely heard it. "I'm new…"

"I could tell," Dwight spoke softly, to avoid startling the little lizard, who had now snuggled right up to James' chest and was attempting to fall asleep. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Dwight was certain it was very young.

"I'm eight," James replied, his voice low with wonder, his eyes raised to take in the boy beside him. "I just transferred here from a school in Vancouver, Canada. It was a school for gifted people, like me." His eyes once again began filling with tears, and he sobbed a bit more while he told his story.

"I'm classified as a genius," James continued. "My parents think that the more schools they put me in to advance my skills, the better. But I hate leaving all my friends behind. I just got finished making those friends, and now I have to start all over again? It's not fair!" Dwight placed an arm around the boy, as Norbert woke up, and climbed up James' shirt. He butted his tiny head against James' chin, offering as much comfort and support as he could, being a lizard.

"I think he likes you," Dwight smiled, softly stroking the skin on he little lizard's neck, earning him a soft keening from the tiny creature. Its eyes focussed their icy blue stare at the small boy he was perched on, capturing his gaze as hypnotically as if he were a cobra.

Dwight inhaled sharply, his internal paranormal detectors going off while watching the boy interact with the dragon. He looked back and forth between the two, but it was as though they were communicating without ever saying a word.

Just before Dwight started to become uncomfortable, James blinked, let out a soft sigh, and turned his warm brown eyes on the other boy.

"I think you're right," James replied, and it took a minute for Dwight to realise he was answering the statement Dwight had made a few minutes previously. It was as though the boy never noticed the slight passage of time, so focussed he had been on Norbert.

The lizard turned to look at Dwight, and his mind opened suddenly. It was as though there were pictures in his head, ones that hadn't been there before. Was this how Norbert communicated? Dwight shook his head. The pictures were clear enough, but he couldn't help wondering why he was shown pictures of Han in his "Bat Cave". Then it all made sense to him.

"Norbert, you're a genius!" Dwight grabbed the boy, who was still wrapped around the lizard, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on!" And he yanked the young boy down the hallway and up the stairs as fast as he could go.

When they finally made it to Han's room, Dwight announced himself and his friend, who stood there puffing from his flight up nearly three sets of stairs. The door opened, and Dwight pulled James inside quickly, disregarding the mist that floated out from the bottom of the open door.

"Han, this is…" Dwight began.

"James Kehoe," Han finished, materialising from the mists, wandering forward to clasp the hand of the tiny boy beside Dwight. James shivered, as he clearly wasn't prepared for such a cold environment, and the shiver was echoed by Norbert.

"Here, let me take him," Dwight murmured, allowing the little lizard to clamber inside his overcoat, resting itself as close to his warm skin as it could get.

Han pulled his hand away, appraising the young boy.

"You've got quite some talent, James," He offered, sending out a smile to put the younger boy at ease. "Not as much as me, yet, but that will come with time, I think," He looked over his new friend, and nodded speculatively.

"Yes, with a bit of training, you could be great. I can see it now. Dwight, you can go. I think James and I have much to talk about." Dismissed, as always when it came to Han, Dwight took his leave, looking over his shoulder at Han and James, already deeply involved in a discussion about security hacks and codes for the military.

Shaking his head, Dwight wandered back out to where the air was warmer, and allowed Norbert to clamber up onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, little dude," He muttered to the miniature dragon, and was rewarded with a soft chirp and a gentle nip to the ear. It was now time for him to do what he'd planned earlier, and take the little beast up to the bell tower.

* * *

><p>Dwight made his way to the bell tower, the not-so tiny beast clinging to his arm as he prepared to make the ascent to the upper floors.<p>

"Mr. Houston, just what do you think you're doing?" A sharp voice called out, and Dwight instinctively cringed. He turned his entire body around, trying to hide Norbert from view as he deliberately looked in the direction of the woman now facing him.

"I'm… I'm not doing anything, Mrs. Abernathy," Dwight lied, his face red and his feet shuffling.

"What is that you have, young man?" Mrs. Abernathy looked at Dwight, her sharp eyes narrowing as she took in the fluttering behind his back. "Is that a bird, Mr Houston? You know pets are forbidden in this school, with the one exception of Pavarotti, of course," she amended. "Let me see it," She held her hand out, waiting impatiently.

Dwight groaned softly, sweat breaking out over his body as he tried desperately to think of a way to avoid handing over a _top-secret, no-one-is-supposed-to-know, real life DRAGON!_ He gulped once or twice, and Mrs Abernathy began tapping her foot in irritation.

Seeing no other way out, Dwight pulled Norbert out from behind his back, his hands shaking as he slowly brought him into view of the librarian.

Mrs Abernathy shrieked, her piercing voice echoing up and down the hallway as her hands flailed all over the place, sending panic through both Dwight and Norbert.

"Stop it, Mrs A, you're scaring him!" Dwight yelled, his panic nearly overwhelming him, as he windmilled back, trying to keep Mrs Abernathy from accidentally smacking Norbert from his arms.

Norbert was screeching loudly, his wings opening and closing as he attempted to keep his balance on Dwight's arm, his little lizard tongue hissing at the librarian, who screamed again and thrust herself backward into a wall.

"Don't you come near me with that thing, you evil child!" She screamed again, and then her entire countenance changed, with her dissolving into tears before crumpling to the floor. She held her hands up over her head protectively, as though fearing that any second she would be attacked by a vicious, woman-eating lizard. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed brokenly, her whole body trembling in fear of what would happen to her, now that she had officially lost her mind.

Dwight managed to calm the little beast somewhat, and now felt really bad about scaring the librarian. Perching Norbert safely on his shoulders, he leaned over towards Mrs Abernathy, trying to lay a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder.

She shook his hand off, her broken sobs becoming louder as she realised that he was closer to her, with that, that _thing_ on his back. Her trembling increased, and her whimpers came out louder and sounding more terrified with every breath she took.

As Dwight slowly calmed her down, her breathing levelled out, and she began to send brief, frightened glances towards the tiny dragon, now clinging to Dwight's back and staring at her in curiosity.

"Am I really going insane?" She wondered aloud, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched Dwight coax the little beast from his back onto his arm.

"No," He murmured, his eyes becoming soft as he looked at the dragon. "This is Norbert," He introduced, and the woman on the floor before him hiccuped slightly with hysteria.

"Hello, Norbert," She greeted hysterically, her eyes round, her limbs trembling, her face aged a good ten years. Norbert shuffled his wings nervously, and Mrs Abernathy let out a small gasp, getting ready to shriek again if it came near her.

"It's okay, Mrs A, he won't hurt you, I swear," Dwight tried to use his most calming voice, doing his utmost best to soothe and calm both lizard and librarian.

"Easy for you to say, Mr Houston," Mrs Abernathy choked a little, and stared at the lizard in Dwight's arms. "What, exactly, is he, I'd like to know?" She asked, as she slowly began to rise from her uncomfortable place on the floor.

"According to Drew and Satoru, he's a dragon," Dwight supplied, one hand reaching out to try and help Mrs Abernathy up. She promptly smacked it away, leaning against the wall for support.

"So, I'm not crazy," She whispered, half to herself, and half to him.

"You're as sane as I am," Dwight replied, and at this she gave him a glance that clearly indicated that if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

"Be that as it may, Mr Houston, this is a very serious matter. Not only do you have a pet here, it is of the variety that has never been seen before," Mrs Abernathy fell back on her librarian role to help her cope with things, and this happened to be one of those times. "As such, it will have to be taken to a shelter or otherwise properly disposed of!"

"NO!" Dwight yelled, once again startling the creature on his back, and Mrs Abernathy stepped back at the vehemence in Dwight's voice. "This creature is bonded with _Kurt_, Mrs A," Dwight continued in a slightly less exasperated manner, but all sense of decorum had flown out the window.

"If you remove him from the school, or worse, have him killed, _Kurt_ will be the one to suffer, and through him, we all will! Kurt is the lifeblood of this school now; without him, we wouldn't be half of who we _are_ now! He's raised Norbert for the past two weeks, and no one's found out about him until tonight. Well, the Windsors know, but none of the teachers, or the other houses! Please, Mrs A, won't you give him a chance? He deserves to be here, he's as much of an outcast as the rest of us are!" Dwight finished his little speech with a soft sob, mentally going over anything else he could include to get her to change her mind.

Mrs Abernathy just stared at the little being, her mouth slightly open in what Dwight believed was shock, and after a few moments, she sighed softly. Blinking back tears, she whispered gently, and Dwight had to strain o hear what she said:

"All right. I won't tell. But if he attacks anyone, or anything, including Mr Tamerlane's pet duck, I will not hesitate to inform the authorities of his hiding here. I want it completely understood that I will have no part of anything to do with that… that _beast_!" Her eyes rolled in her head, and she placed her fingertips to the bridge of her nose, as though afraid a migraine was coming.

"Completely understood, Mrs. Abernathy. I promise you won't ever have to see him again!" Dwight turned, and quickly made his way to the stairs.

"Mr Houston?" Mrs Abernathy's voice called him back, and he turned, looking carefully at her.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"You will not bring that, _dragon_, up to the bell tower. Is that understood?" Dwight's entire frame slumped, as he realised he would not be able to complete his mission that evening. "And you will not bring him back here, either. He doesn't need to be subjected to your level of insanity. Bring him back to Mr Hummel. He deals with these things better than you do."

The groan that escaped his lips was simply out before he could stop it, and he clapped his hand over his mouth guiltily. Mrs Abernathy simply raised a weary eyebrow at him in query.

"Yes, Mrs A. I promise." He slumped off down the hallway, back towards the dormitory, Norbert in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, I love Dwight. Always trying to get into places he shouldn't be. Next up? I think the Tweedles would like some one on one time, and perhaps a bit of fun with Wes and David.<strong>

**Please review! You know you all make my day when the reviews come in! Good, bad whatever, I love to hear from you all! XD**


	3. Of Flying Lessons And Fantasies

**Hi guys! Sorry this has taken a bit to get up. I've been a bit sick, and I'm starting a new job. Yay money! Boo less time to spend working on fics. So I apologise in advance. Hope you like the chapter. As always, if you like it, review it! I love reading them!**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke with the smell of sulphur in his nostrils. Bolting upright in his bed, he looked toward the dragon's bed, resting on a dais in between his bed and his desk. A small plume of smoke erupted from the bed, and he gave a yell.<p>

Reed woke up, jumping out of his bed to race to Kurt's side of the room, thankfully not tripping over anything in his headlong dash to help.

Kurt and Reed reached the dragon's bed at the same time, Reed carrying a fire extinguisher with him.

Together, they looked at Norbert, who continued sleeping. A curl of smoke drifted slowly from his nostrils, and a soft sigh rumbled from his belly. At a gentle prod from Kurt, the smoke stopped, and the dragon opened a sleepy eyelid.

He gave a yawn, and the rest of the smoke that had been in his throat was released in one large puff, dissipating into the early morning air.

He was over three feet long by this point, and no longer required full maintenance by Kurt or anyone else. He still loved being pampered, though, and so allowed any of the Windsors to caress or feed him. He also had a fondness for Logan, who had caught the Twins taking care of him in the back grounds of Dalton.

Shuffling his wings so they lay flat against his back, Norbert stretched, yawned again, and peered around him at the two boys who shared his room.

With a shake of his head, Kurt turned and fell onto his bed, face first, and groaned gently into his pillow.

"Mmfnurgh," Reed heard, but naturally couldn't hear his friend.

"What?" He asked softly, stretching his arm out so the dragon could clamber up and perch on his narrow shoulders.

Kurt turned his head to the side, his face barely clearing the edge of the pillow before answering: "I said, I wish I knew what to do with him now that he's started smoking. Doesn't he know smoking is bad for my health?"

Reed let out a sharp laugh.

"At least there hasn't been any sign of full on fire-breathing yet! Just you wait until then! Then we'll have something to worry about!" He shook his strawberry blond curls gently, trying not to dislodge the creature who had taken up residence on his back.

"True enough," Kurt grumbled. He pushed himself up off the bed, and looked at the clock.

"Oh man! It's barely seven on a Sunday! This is what I get for adopting!" And with that, he fell back on the bed and rolled over, ready to take another couple of hours of sleep.

Reed smiled at his friend, and there was a knock on the door. As Reed went to answer it, it burst open, the entryway filled with the sight of Tweedles.

"Guh," Kurt mumbled, opening one sleepy eye and taking in the sight of the twin grins staring at him.

"Can we borrow Norbert for a little while?" Evan asked quietly; they had learned the hard way that Kurt wasn't exactly coherent first thing in the morning.

"We'll bring him back in one piece, we just want to try something," Ethan added, just as softly.

Reed looked at Kurt, who waved his hand carelessly through the air, and turned back to his pillow.

"I guess so," Reed said doubtfully. "But if he gets to be too much to handle, bring him right back. And if he starts smoking, make sure you have a fire extinguisher on hand. We've had three scares so far this week." And with that, Reed passed Norbert off to Ethan, who very gently allowed the beast to wrap it's tail around his neck, and perch across his shoulders.

"Thanks," the Twins called softly, as the two made their way out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The Tweedles gathered up Dwight from his room in Windsor, and together headed to the back grounds of Dalton. They met up with Logan, who had informed them that all lessons with Norbert were to be conducted with him around, so they'd best get used to it.<p>

They all approached the same area, a small grove of trees that concealed them from the main buildings of Dalton.

Looking at each other, the Tweedles set Norbert down on the grass, his tail twitching as though he knew what was coming next.

Dwight watched from the sidelines, next to Logan. As he watched the twins demonstrating to the dragon on the proper form for flying, he also sent a quick glance to Logan, wondering, not for the first or even second time, what exactly he was doing there.

Logan caught his glance, scowling back at him for a moment before schooling his features into a non-threatening display.

"What?" The surly prefect growled, as he continued watching the twins with their demonstration.

"Just wondering, again, what brings you out here," Dwight muttered softly, the disdain evident in his voice.

"Same as you. A mix of curiosity and a need to make sure those hooligans don't mess up Norbert's training," Logan replied, the cool tone of his voice making the air around them decidedly chilly.

"Wrong," Dwight replied softly. "I'm here because I truly like the little guy. He's grown on me, and I enjoy spending time with him. Even if you don't understand that, I do," He added, his eyes never leaving the sight of the twins, flapping their arms and running, as Norbert chased after them.

"Really?" Logan looked at Dwight again, his eyebrows raised in doubt. He returned his gaze to the dragon, his brows dropping down into furrows that barely cleared his eyes. "That's more than I would have expected from you, Houston," he finished quietly.

"There's more to me than even you know, Logan," Dwight replied stiffly, his mannerisms harsh towards the prefect standing at his side.

"Not like that!" He shouted suddenly, his head shaking with the force of his vehemence. "You'll just confuse the heck out of him! Oh, stand aside. I'll show him how to do it properly!" Dashing forward, he flapped his arms as though they were wings, demonstrating to the little beast just how he wanted him to move.

As Norbert got the idea, he began flapping, harder and harder, until he was hovering, three feet off the ground. He had a mild look of surprise on his draconic features, as though wondering why he could lift off the ground when his friends stayed solidly earth-bound.

He was so surprised, he stopped flapping, and with a whuff of air, he dropped lightly to the ground again. The Tweedles, Dwight and Logan all stared for a moment, and then all burst into loud whooping and calling.

As one, they rushed Norbert, Evan scooping him up in his arms as they all converged for a group hug.

A small puff of smoke made them back off slightly, as Norbert hiccuped softly. Then, with a small roar, he emitted a flame, a foot long, and extremely hot. He regarded it for a moment before turning it off, and looked around at his friends proudly.

Logan was the first to chuckle, his voice becoming louder with every passing second, until he was belting out full blown belly laughs. The twins joined in, clapping each other, Logan and Dwight on the back.

Dwight was the last to join in the laughter, his head shaking from side to side as he processed what had just happened. He reached over and stroked the pleased lizard down his neck and back.

"Well done, Norbert," He offered gently, as the laughter from the others faded somewhat. "Well done, my friend."

* * *

><p>Together the four returned to Windsor house, even though Logan was subjected to some fairly nasty looks as he entered. They made their way up to Kurt and Reed's room, and were delighted to see Kurt wide awake, with Blaine, Reed, Shane, Wes and David all sitting around chatting quietly.<p>

"Hey, guess what?" Dwight teased Kurt, his smile surprising all of the others in the room.

"Um… okay, what?" Kurt answered, a little nervous about what Dwight and the Tweedles were about to tell him.

"Norbert flew!" Evan burst out, his grin looking as though it would split his face if it were any larger.

"And he breathed fire!" Ethan added, his entire body bouncing up and down with excitement. They were all lucky Logan had hold of Norbert when the twins were this excited.

Norbert just looked around him serenely, smugly taking in the shocked looks of his fellow Windsors.

"He did _not!_" Kurt exclaimed, his hands flying to his cheeks as he jumped up. "Ohmygosh! That means he's really ready to fly! And breathe fire! And we have no idea if he's even full grown yet!" The look of pure amazement on Kurt's face made everyone in the room grin happily. A few of the other boys jumped up to congratulate Norbert, giving him pets and a couple of treats, and Reed even kissed him on top of his scaly little head.

They weren't certain, but the boys of Windsor had the sneaking suspicion that Norbert was able to understand everything they said. He was certainly able to perceive emotions. He instinctively clung to anyone who was feeling under the weather, or depressed.

He had even clung to James for the entire first week he had been in Dalton. Whenever James wasn't in Han's room, anyway. James had made some new friends in the Warblers; he couldn't sing yet but Wes was of the firm opinion that once his voice settled, he'd be pretty good.

And Norbert was really good at making sure that whoever was watching him knew exactly what he wanted, at any time. He was definitely able to make his wishes known, by simply planting the information, in the form of pictures, into the brain of the closest boy.

So for them to all emit feelings of pride, happiness, love and dedication to him in Kurt's room, he felt happy, and safe, and cared for.

He clambered up Logan's arm, perched upright on his shoulder and gave a warbling cry, much to the delight and adoration of the boys in the room.

Then he spread his wings, and began beating them, his claws slowly lifting off of Logan's shoulders. The prefect gasped in surprise, as all the boys watched the dragon making his second attempt at flight. Norbert made it as far as the bottom of the chandelier, the leaned forwards and dive-bombed the boys.

As one, all the Windsors, plus Logan, ducked. They laughed long and loud at the fact that Norbert was flying. Reed gripped Shane in a hug, as Kurt did the same to Blaine. Wes and David clapped each other on the back, and the Tweedles gripped each other as though they never wanted to let go.

They all watched as Norbert coasted around the room a few times, trying out his balance, his precision, and his dexterity. Then with a soft whomp, he landed on Reed's bed, accidentally knocking over his paintbrush holder, which was located on his beside table.

"Nice one!" Evan called, and he and Ethan exchanged high-fives.

Together the Windsors collapsed on Reed's bed, surrounding the extremely proud little dragon with love and affection.

* * *

><p>It was three days later, and the novelty of Norbert flying was beginning to wear off. It wasn't that the idea itself was wearing off, just the idea of him doing it inside. He would take off whenever and wherever, fly around to wherever he wanted to go, and land with the same reckless abandon.<p>

The Windsor's were taking it in turns to watch him, and it just so happened to be Wes and David's turn. They were in the Library with the young dragon. By this point everyone on the school grounds had seen Norbert, because he never failed to get away from whoever happened to be watching him. He never flew far enough to worry them about him getting lost, but he did have a tendency to think all boys at Dalton were Windsors.

The first time he touched down in front of the Dean, he caused such a riot in the hall that the Dean had actually had to raise her voice. After all the commotion, she ended up having to take the Windsors to the side, and advise them that if they, in any way , shape or form, allowed this beast to roam loose through the grounds again she would have no other option but the have him captured by the government and removed from her school.

After that, they had decided that taking turns would probably be the best way of keeping him in check.

So. Wes and David. In the Library. With a dragon.

David was trying to do his homework, but Wes kept interrupting with unusual questions. Some of the questions were pertinent to the work he was doing, which was a French essay on Louis the thirteenth. Others? Well, they were simply off the wall.

"So, when we finally get out of Dalton, what do you plan on doing?" Wes asked softly, his finger scratching the little ridge under Norbert's chin where he loved so much. David sighed, realising that for the moment, he wouldn't be able to complete his homework, and turned to Wes.  
>"Same as you, I believe," He offered, his hand sweeping through the air magnanimously. "Take over my parents business."<p>

"Well, yeah, that's the given, but if you could do anything. _Anything_ in the world, what would you do?" Wes asked curiously.

"Dunno. No one's ever asked me that before," David shrugged his shoulders, his curiosity peaked. "What about you? Same question," He retorted gently.

"Me? Well, you know how good I am with animals, right?" David nodded; Wes was almost as bad as Blaine for bringing home strays. "I'd love to be a vet. Not a vet for little animals though. Someone who takes care of the big ones!" Wes sighed, knowing that he could never do such a thing. But dreams were nice. "And I'd travel. All over."  
>"Wait, don't you travel now? It's not like you're parents can't afford it," David asked, his head tilted to the side in a puzzled glance.<p>

"I travel some. Not as much as I'd like." Wes answered, his mind still preoccupied with his dream. "I'd go places I've never thought of. Like the Philippines, or South America. And I'd work with animals there. Anything bigger than a cat. Dogs, goats, llamas, elephants; I'd be able to help them all. And I'd be good at it too." His eyes found his friend, as he continued stroking the back of the dragon.

David looked thoughtful for a few moments, and Wes decided that the conversation must be over. He went to rise from his chair when David's voice stopped him. It had taken on a dream-like quality, as though David were picturing something he couldn't quite believe.

"I'd be a fire fighter," David murmured softly, so low Wes almost missed it.

"Yeah?" Wes asked softly, knowing that David rarely chose to divulge personal details about his dreams and desires. David looked at Wes, and leaned forward to stroke the dragon's back.

"I've always had a wish to save someone else. To be a fire fighter, or a police officer, or a paramedic. Someone that little kids could look up to, you know?" Wes nodded in agreement. He could sympathise with David's dream.

"But it'll never happen," David swept his arm out, copying Wes' gesture from earlier. "We're destined to be in the family business, no matter what. I mean, you have the mob," Wes' face coloured at that. "And me? I have no choice either." His hand stopped stroking the little dragon, who promptly turned his clear blue eyes on David, keening softly.

"But sometimes, you know," He added, in a very quiet voice. "Sometimes, I imagine that I can save people. I sit and wonder what it would be like if I had to resuscitate someone. Do you know, I paid a great deal of attention when we took the CPR class?" Wes watched David silently, allowing the other boy to divulge some of the most personal information he had ever shared.

"I also made sure I could use one of those Defibrillation Paddles. I don't faint at the sight of blood, not after living in Windsor house, and smoke doesn't even make me flinch anymore, between Drew, Satoru, and this little guy," He smiled softly, his hand reaching back to Norbert's back, and resuming his casual stroking.

Wes sighed softly, his heart clenching a little for his friend. He wished he could provide the support to allow David to do as he wished, instead of just following in his parent's footsteps. For that matter, Wes wished that _he_ could do what he wanted too, even if only for a short time.

Together they pet the dragon, as he lay there and simply enjoyed the attention.

They dreamed of what could have been, in some alternate future. They dreamed of fighting fires, or bad guys; they dreamed of saving lives; they dreamed of travelling the world and taking care of others, be they human or animal.

And in their world of dreams, they were content. If only for a short while.

* * *

><p><strong>XD I find myself wishing I could meet Wes and David in real life. I know this is only a portrayal of who they may be, but in my head, this is totally how I see them. Not necessarily content with the lot they've been given; wishing to be able to make a name for themselves that their parents haven't already carved out for them. I see this for all the Windsor boys, with the possible exception of Kurt, actually. <strong>

**Well, up next? I think Norbert has remained a secret for long enough, don't you? What happens when the government and military discover him? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
